Always By Your Side
by tenniStar514
Summary: AU:What if Harry was picked up by someone other than Hagrid after his parents died? What if Voldemort didn't die from the Killing Curse? Harry's new guardians, and Harry, are in danger of Lord Voldemort, who is looking for revenge. Family, romance, & act
1. Chapter 1: From the Ruins

~Always By Your Side~

Chapter 1: From the Ruins

A/N: This is the beginning of my third story, and the beginning of my favorite. Remember, reviews are always appreciated, especially constructive criticism. When you review my story, I tend to read and review stories on your usernames too. So please, tell me what you think about this story, and R/R! Thank you!

*          *          *

Coasting silently down a street on a motorcycle, a cloaked figure blended into the dark shadows lining the streets of London. A sliver of a pale moon dimly lit up the darkening Halloween evening, as the blustery wind whistled through the trees, shaking the treetops, and a hazy mist covered the scene. 

Inconspicuously, the bike continued on its way, carrying its rider to a small brick house a few miles from the bustling city. The dark outline of the person could hardly be made out as it made its way of the path, the billowing cloak melting into the darkness. The figure apparently rapped some type of signal on the door for the inhabitant to answer to.

But there was no response.

The person in the cloak finally drew back his hood to peer into the window. The strikingly attractive features of Sirius Black were thrown into sharp relief by the lantern hanging on the side of the house. Sirius Black was the top Auror of the Defense Division in the Ministry of Magic, and was also the famous 'black sheep' of the Black family, turning against the norm of his bloodline, to fight the Dark Side, rather than join it.

Sirius contemplated the situation at hand for a moment. He had arranged beforehand to check up on Peter Pettigrew-the resident of the house-to make sure James and Lily Potter's Secret-Keeper was safe from Voldemort or his faithful Death Eaters. There was no reason for Peter not to be home. 

Yet, as Sirius confirmed his suspicions with a spell, there was no sign of the house being broken into by force. 

Sirius tried to think positively. Perhaps Peter had just gone out to stretch his legs and had forgotten about Sirius' appointment. Sirius felt the need to reassure himself that his friend had not been harmed-especially since that danger had been a risk of the plan that Sirius had come up with to protect the Potters. 

The Potters had originally chosen Sirius to be their Secret-Keeper, which was the person who alone held the location of a person, object, or place inside their soul – hidden by the complex Fidelius Charm that had been performed a week ago. This was the Potters' best chance of survival, for unless the Secret-Keeper chose to divulge the knowledge as to where the Potters were hidden, Voldemort could be looking through their living room window, and still be unable to spot them. However, Sirius had been convinced that Voldemort would be sure to go after him – as it was common knowledge that James trusted Sirius beyond measure – and had persuaded the Potters to change to Peter, without anyone else having knowledge of the switch they had made. So if Peter was in danger, it was Sirius' fault.

No matter how hard Sirius tried to think of perfectly reasonable scenarios, no amount of positive thinking helped. Something was definitely wrong with this picture; Sirius could feel it. The atmosphere was one thick with tension and anticipation, surrounding and capturing the house in a web of confusion. The signs just didn't match up.

Suddenly, Sirius had an instinctive urge to go make sure Lily and James were still safe. 

He hopped on his black motorcycle and gunned the engine. He hit the flying gear and sped off towards Godric's Hollow. As he flew over rooftops at a fairly fast speed, Sirius felt a wave of apprehension wash over his being for no legitimate reason. Perhaps it was his concern – for three of his best friends – getting a little out of hand, playing on his stress. Yes, that must be it, Sirius tried to convince himself. 

However, his instincts born of being an Auror for five years – ever since he graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – were denying him the pleasure of self-delusion. 

Every fiber in his body was humming with tense energy. A tight knot had formed in the region of his stomach, and anxiety was forcing him to unconsciously sharpen his instincts and senses; his ears became finely tuned, straining to hear any unusual sounds, as his intense blue eyes were kept keenly peeled, darting to and fro. 

Sirius landed from the air as he got closer to Godric's Hollow, the pleasant house in which James and Lily Potter were presently residing in, with their year-old son Harry.

Sirius smiled as he thought of the adorable, happy-go-lucky baby, who had been blessed with James' easygoing nature, Lily's intelligence, and appearance compiled from both his parents' more prominent physical features. He had inherited Lily's stunning green eyes, while receiving everything else from James – from the unruly black hair to the knobbly knees.

Harry, although only one year old, was already familiar with James' and Lily's friends. Sirius, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin – their mutual best friend – had witnessed almost every day of Harry's life, stopping by Godric's Hollow almost every day. Harry had grown to know Sirius, Peter, and Remus like adopted uncles who fawned over the baby and showered him with extravagant gifts.

While Sirius had been thinking fondly of Harry, he had arrived to the Potters' street. It was then that Sirius saw a sight that would always haunt his nightmares, a sight that made his heart stop beating and his blood run ice-cold.

There was a bright green symbol of a skull consuming a snake – the dreaded symbol of Lord Voldemort, the symbol that alone made people shriek in fear of the dark wizard it represented. The sign had been casted high into the inky sky, illuminating the stars with an eerie glow. The house itself was in ruins. It seemed the roof had collapsed from a violent explosion from the inside and had caused the walls of the ancient home to cave in upon itself.

Sirius' mouth twisted into a bitter smile, his eyes once so merrily dancing holding a cold, haunted quality – and he began to laugh at the pure irony of it all; he had been working furiously to protect Lily and James from their enemy, and it had never occurred to him that one of their close number would betray them. 

Sirius' shoulders were shaking, as a manic laugh pierced the night. The air was heavy with sorrow, and it deadened the short, ingenuine sound. Sirius didn't know what else to do but laugh; he knew if he didn't laugh, he would start crying, and crying meant that he accepted the truth, which he refused to do. So Sirius laughed, even though a part of him had shriveled up and died inside, although two of his closest and most trusted friends had been cruelly murdered. 

And slowly, as he acknowledged the truth that his friends were dead, his laugh dissolved into uncontrollable sobs that wracked his body. Sirius felt guilt weigh his heart down, making it sink as if it were made of stone or lead. He felt responsible for the Potters' deaths, since he had come up with the "foolproof, brilliant" plan. Sirius sunk down onto the pavement, tears flowing unchecked, splattering the ground. He stayed in that position until at last all his tears had dried up, and the initial shock had passed – somewhat.

Sirius went inside the house to save any belongings that held sentimental value; everything valuable was in the Potters' Gringotts bank account. He knew that the Magical Investigation Division of the Ministry of Magic would be here soon, and would sell or destroy all remaining belongings. He went around, collecting items in a dull trance. Only when he saw James on the floor did he break down once again. He couldn't bear to look at his best friend, eyes telling him that he had known his last moment was spent. In the doorway of Harry's nursery room, Sirius found Lily dead too, brilliant eyes wide with fright and pain. But before he could launch himself into more tears, he heard a sound coming from Harry's crib!

Cautiously making his way toward the bed, Sirius peered over the railing, and found himself staring right into Harry's brilliant green eyes. Sirius felt his jaw drop in disbelief. How was it possible for Harry to be alive? Somehow, miraculously, Harry had made it alive, and Sirius was overjoyed. He took comfort that he could at least protect the Potters' child for them, as he had failed to do for Lily and James. 

Quickly, Sirius packed up a few things necessary for Harry, and carried him outside. He shrunk his bike and bag of things, stuck them into his pocket, and Apparated to the point nearest to Hogwarts, holding tightly onto Harry.

With a crack like a whip, Harry and Sirius appeared at the Apparition point not far from Hogwarts. Sirius un-shrunk his motocycle, and, securely holding Harry, set off in the direction of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – and Professor Dumbledore.

*          *          *

A/N: What did you think? Please REVIEW! You will be added to the number of people of who I am eternally grateful for. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: Friends and Foes

~Always By Your Side~

  
Chapter 2: Friends and Foes

DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own J. K. Rowling's wonderful work. *sigh*

A/N: This chapter is kind of boring, not like the last one, but it's important. Please make sure to R/R! Tell me if you like this story (I'll update sooner!), or if you think it sucks! By the way, if you're looking for your response to your review, look on my bio. Next to your name on the list of reviewers, I'll have put a response. Thanks to all those wonderful people, and the ones who will (hopefully) be put up there soon!

*          *          *

Sirius tried to walk calmly to Professor Dumbledore's office, but found that he was too restless for this, so he settled for half-walking, half-running to the office. Facing the stone gargoyles that blocked the entrance, Sirius discovered something: he didn't know the password. Knowing Dumbledore, it would likely be a kind of sweet. So, furrowing his brow, Sirius tried every kind of candy he could think of. 

"Cauldron Cakes! Chocolate Frogs! Ice Mice! Licorice Wands! Sherbert Lemon!" he tried. 

"Drooble's Best Blowing Gum! Cockroach Cluster! Licorice Wands!" he shouted, voice becoming louder and more agitated by each name, kicking the gargoyles in frustration.

"Temper, temper, Black. I see you still have that rash, reckless personality, a quality needing much improvement," drawled a cold voice from behind Sirius. Sirius spun around, and saw that the Potions Master of Hogwarts – Severus Snape – was right behind him. Immediately his face turned dark and he gripped his wand tightly, as if preparing himself for a fight with his long-time nemesis.

"What's this? Have you given up on becoming an Auror and have instead taken on babysitting for the Potters?" Snape queried with his eyebrow arched, noticing Harry (who was now sleeping in Sirius' arms) for the first time. "How touching. I cannot believe they would trust you with their child. But then again, they always were so blind, misjudging and forgiving so easily, the fools." Snape delivered his little speech with a sneer – his eyes glittering menacingly – knowing how much each word hurt. 

But Sirius was not about to let Snape have the satisfaction of knowing how much of an impact his words made. Instead he shot back smoothly with, "Yes, they must have been taught this 'misjudging' quality from Professor Dumbledore, for look who the Headmaster employs on his staff! A Death Eater, no less," a scandalized look on his face.

Sirius got his desired result: Snape's face grew hardened and blank, with only his eyes showing emotion – they were snapping furiously and his dark eyes darkened further to become obsidian in hue. 

But Severus was not the only one showing fury. Sirius' electric-blue eyes were glowing furiously at the comments Snape had made about his friends– a fire burned in his eyes as he stared down his enemy. It would be difficult to judge which face showed more enmity at the moment. Simultaneously, they reached into the depths of their cloaks – Sirius with some difficulty, as he was still balancing Harry on his hip – and pulled out their wands. But before either could cast any spells…

"Severus, Sirius!" a voice came from behind the two. They both jumped, startled by the sudden noise. Severus and Sirius had been so busy glaring at each other that they had failed to notice that Albus Dumbledore – the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – had walked up behind them. They both had the grace to look ashamed under the stern gaze of Professor Dumbledore. 

"We will discuss this matter further in my office," decided the Headmaster.

Silently, they all rode up on the spiraling staircase to the Headmaster's office, after Dumbledore said the password to make the stone gargoyles spring to life ("candy cane").

*          *          *

He had the tips of his long fingers touched – an odd habit of his – and was looking over his half-moon spectacles with his piercing blue eyes at his former students. He looked at the two men who were looking distinctly uncomfortable, shifting in their seats. Although Professor Dumbledore's expression was mild, he had a way of making people feel as if he was staring into their very souls. After all, he was considered one of the greatest of his time, perhaps even the greatest – with the exception of the Four Founders.  

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was possibly the most powerful wizard alive. Although he had a very kind disposition – and an ability to make one feel comfortable in any situation – no one could forget that he had defeated the dark wizard Grindelwald, or that he had discovered the twelve uses of dragon blood, or any of the other great achievements of his life. However, in the eyes of Albus, the only thing that truly mattered – and was of importance to him – was that he was the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He loved every aspect of living at the school; teaching young wizards and witches, watching them learn to use their magical talents to become powerful sorcerers, and understanding more fully the minds of young people. A more fulfilling career other than instructing maturing adolescents, he could not imagine. 

"Gentlemen, you must understand that you are both on the same side. It is past time to put your schoolboy grudges behind you. You are both fighting – in different ways – against Voldemort. Sirius, you need to understand the situation. Severus is indeed a Death Eater; he is spying for me, at great personal risk," said Professor Dumbledore, leaning forward onto his oak desk in his office. 

"How do you know he isn't spying for Voldemort?" demanded Sirius. He usually wasn't this disrespectful to the Headmaster, but Snape – Snivellus to Sirius – seemed to bring out the worst in people, particularly Sirius. 

"I trust Severus," said Dumbledore simply. Sirius shook his head in disbelief. 

"And you? I seem to recall that you were the Potters' Secret-Keeper, and that now they are dead. Now how could Voldemort possibly have gotten wind of where the Potters were located?" spat Severus, putting a mock-thoughtful look on his face. Sirius' face paled considerably, at the Snape's not-so-subtle jibe. Snape smirked in satisfaction at Sirius' physical reaction. 

With a warning look in Severus' direction, Dumbledore said, "Sirius, would you care to explain your position in this situation?"

Sirius explained how the Potters had switched to Peter at the last moment, and how Peter had sold them to Voldemort. He explained how he had arranged to check up on Peter, and had rushed over to Godric's Hollow at seeing his house empty – to find Lily and James dead, their house destroyed. His voice cracked with unshed tears, and broke a number of times, especially when he was describing the Potters' haunted expressions. Several times during the course of re-telling the events of the evening, Sirius found himself blinking back tears, and Dumbledore politely became interested in the ceiling, giving Sirius time to recollect his cool, calm composure, until Sirius could go on. At last the recounting was finished. 

"Now all those misunderstood situations are cleared up. Sirius, Severus, you are both trusted individuals, and I would care for you to act toward one another as such. Shake hands, and make peace," the Headmaster said. He watched as the two men sat rigidly in their seats, not moving an inch. 

Seeing that Sirius and Severus still had yet to come within a five yard radius of one another and were wearing expressions signaling that they had not been convinced, Dumbledore continued, "I hope that one day you will overcome your differences enough to trust each other" – here he ignored Severus' incredulous look and Sirius' derisive snort – "but I can see that day is not today. I will settle, in the present, for a mutual truce." He looked expectantly at Sirius and Severus. 

Sirius stood up, and saw that Snape did the same. Then walking reluctantly toward each other – as if gearing up for a battle – they slowly approached the other, eyes betraying exactly how much repugnance and hatred they had for the other. Eyes locked in an intense staring duel, Sirius' overbright blue eyes burned into Snape's gleaming black ones. As they continued advancing upon the other's personal space, they finally reached their long-time adversary and grasped hands in a handshake. They let go extremely quickly. This seemed to satisfy Dumbledore, so they sat down in their respective chairs – as far away from the other as possible. 

"Now, Severus, you notified me, saying that you had some news concerning Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore. 

"Indeed, I do, Headmaster. I have received news that Voldemort has not been destroyed, as others have presumed." 

The 'others' he was referring to were the people of the magical community, who were celebrating all over the country, because they assumed that Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort when the baby was not killed by the Killing Curse. The rumor had been started by a neighbor who had watched, horrified, from an upstairs window, had seen Voldemort vanish, and had spread the news in a pub. Naturally, now, the whole country knew.

"He was struck by the rebounding _Avada Kedavra_, and has now returned from Death's Door, a shadow of his old self. But I fear he will soon rise to power once more. He will perhaps use the fact that the magical community believes he is no longer a threat to his advantage, taking them by surprise. The state he is currently in is unable to wield a wand, or perform any wandless magic. However, even in this 'shadow and vapor' state, he is able to enter and control a body, or share it with any other individual. That is how he is currently directing his Death Eaters. He has instructed his Death Eaters to lie low for some time, allowing him to regroup and think about his next approach."

"Hmm…I will have to ponder this new development for a while. I will further discuss related matters at another appointed time, Severus, later this week," said Professor Dumbledore. Snape briskly nodded and, with his black robes billowing in a dark cloud behind him, quickly exited the room. 

"Now, Sirius, I assume you have a particular reason for bringing Harry from the Godric's Hollow to Hogwarts?"

Taking a deep breath, Sirius steeled his nerve, telling himself to be prepared if Dumbledore did not grant him permission to take care of Harry. "Professor, I would like to be Harry's legal guardian," he said outright, seeing no use in beating around the bush. 

"Sirius, I will have to warn you, that if you become Harry's guardian, you will be made more of a target than you are presently. You will be moved to the top of Voldemort's hit list, not only because you are a respected member of the Ministry and a figure the magical community looks up to, but also because he will want to get rid of the last Potter, particularly the one who was supposedly the downfall of his height of power," Dumbledore said as a fore-warning. Sirius' heart lightened in spite of the grave message, because Professor Dumbledore had not said no outright.

"I am prepared, if it comes down to that, Professor, as long as I can take charge of Harry. I was appointed his godfather, in case anything happened to Lily and James," said Sirius determinedly. 

"On the chance on that you are not able to take Harry in, I will send Harry to live with his aunt and uncle – the only living relatives he has. Then, he will stay there, until he is old enough to go to Hogwarts," said Professor Dumbledore. Sirius shuddered at the thought of Harry living with his horrid aunt and uncle. He had met Petunia and Vernon at the Potters' wedding, and they had been absolutely horrible, trying to ruin the happy occasion. 

"No, Professor. I want to take care of Harry. I need to fulfill my duty as his godfather. I owe it to Lily and James," Sirius said the last part softly. 

Professor Dumbledore surveyed him closely, with a light of understanding in his eyes. "Very well, Sirius. You have persuaded me to your argument." Sirius' face became alighted with joy, radiating with happiness. "However, Sirius, I need to take a few precautions to ensure your safety, as well as Harry's. I will have you stay in the castle, with Remus. I happen to have two vacancies in the staff this year, as Professors Ridleson and Osened have resigned. Would you care to fill one of those vacancies? It would provide a good excuse as to why you are currently residing in the castle."

"What class would I be teaching?" asked Sirius.

"I thought perhaps you would enjoy teaching Care of Magical Creatures? I thought since Remus has such an aptitude for Defense Against the Dark Arts that he would perhaps want to fill that position. However, the two of you can decide, when Remus arrives. Which should be – " here Dumbledore checked his odd pocketwatch " – any minute now."

Suddenly, the office door burst open, and Remus J. Lupin stumbled through the doorway, gasping for breath. "My apologies…Headmaster…I had to…purchase something from…Diagon Alley…"

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "That's quite alright, Remus. Have a seat," he said, gesturing at a quaint table with four chairs. "We can talk over some tea."

Just then, Harry woke up from the nap he had been taking ever since he had arrived at Hogwarts. He gargled happily upon seeing Remus and Sirius. He was also accustomed to seeing Professor Dumbledore, as he had dropped by frequently to check up on the Potters, so he didn't mind seeing the white-bearded wizard. To Harry, life was uncomplicated. He didn't know that his parents were dead, or that he was famous, or that he was in danger of being killed by Lord Voldemort. And he certainly didn't know about the shadow the war had placed over the magical community, or about the second impending war of light versus dark. All he knew was that he was happy to be with three nice people, drinking apple juice from his bottle. 

*          *          *

A/N: How was that? Please, please, please REVIEW! I don't care if you tell me it sucks. I just wanna know that someone is reading my story! Thanks to those people who respond to my plea!


	3. Chapter 3: Call to Order

~Always By Your Side~

Chapter 3: Call to Order

DISCLAIMER: I don't own J. K. Rowling's work. So please, don't sue me! I'm broke as it is…

A/N: About my other story, Memories, I haven't given it up, I just haven't had a whole lot of inspiration or time. As for this story…please, please, please REVIEW! They are much appreciated. Thank you to those who reviewed!

*          *          *

A week later, the sun shone brightly through the panes of the French windows of Remus' bedroom. The morning dawned fresh and clear. The crisp October breeze kicked up a few leaves up from the ground, making them patter on the window. Remus – being the light sleeper he was – woke up and stretched, yawning hugely. After a while of just lying there and staring at the ceiling, Remus decided to go cook breakfast. He rolled out of bed, and went downstairs to the small kitchen attached to his rooms.

The Headmaster had arranged for Remus to stay at Hogwarts, while he taught in the D.A.D.A. position – which Remus had been delighted to teach – so that he could keep an eye out for two of his Order Members; Sirius was also staying in Remus' little apartment. 

Professor Dumbledore had apparently already had a place for Remus, Sirius, and Harry to live in. He had only adjusted it a little, to fit the needs of its three inhabitants. It could be compared to a small cottage built within the outside walls of the school. There was a long, narrow corridor leading from a door in the back of Professor Dumbledore's office that led to a pair of large double doors. Once inside, there was a small kitchen, with an open doorway leading to the living room, which was also the main room that held the doors to the other rooms on the floor – the bath, the formal dining room, and the study (Sirius'). On the far wall of the living room, there was a winding staircase that led up to the second floor, which held another bath and three bedrooms (Sirius, Remus, and Harry's), along with another study (Remus'). However, the most important thing was probably the large, attached space for Remus, on the off chance that he may have to transform without the Wolfsbane Potion. 

Remus yawned, and started to cook breakfast – the Muggle way. Soon the kitchen was giving off a pleasant aroma, consisting of eggs, French toast, and waffles (Remus was fairly accomplished and experienced in the kitchen – totally unlike Sirius, who had almost set the kitchen on fire from the toaster on the first day.). He felt a vibration and – glancing down – found out that Harry had woken up. Remus went upstairs to go check up on him. He grinned at the baby, as he found Harry staring wide-eyed, interested in the moving animals painted on his walls. 

Harry's room had been decorated like most babies' rooms were decorated – except that Harry now belonged to a wizarding family, and so had a slightly different room than that of typical Muggle babies. His oak crib had been shrunken at Godric's Hollow – along with most of his belongings – and had been placed at the far end of the spacious room. There was a rotating mobile that hung over Harry's bed that had different objects hanging on it about every ten seconds – and so very interesting to Harry. The walls of the room were covered with different places of the world: Africa, Asia, Europe, the Americas –everywhere. The picture Harry was fascinated by was a particular scene in Africa, showing herds of different animals stampeding across the wall section. The floor was covered with plush, dark emerald carpeting. And in the corner of the room, there was a place for Harry to play in, with all his toys strewn around the mahogany chest that held all of them. On the side of the room, there was a big, walk-in closet that held all of Harry's clothing, shoes, and the like. 

Remus picked up Harry, and walked back downstairs. The bracelet on his wrist vibrated again, but this time, when Remus glanced down, Harry's status was **content; guardian's arms **instead of **awake; crib**. Sirius had brought along the two bracelets James and Lily had used. The bracelets were monitors that were constantly reading the status and location of the baby, and vibrated every time the status changed. Also, in case the guardian was far away and needed to reach the baby instantly, there was a button to push to directly transport him/her to the baby. 

Downstairs, in the living room, Remus set Harry next to Sirius, who was lying on the fold-out couch; he had stayed up late intently studying the Muggle videotapes that Professor Dumbledore had placed next to the television, thoroughly excited, watching the pictures move. He had fallen asleep with his hand on the remote control, and was currently totally knocked out, drooling all over the leather couch. Remus shook his head in amusement and muttered a cleaning spell to get all the slime off the couch. Then, he headed into the kitchen to continue cooking breakfast. 

*          *          *

_Sirius was in Godric's Hollow. Voldemort was standing in the doorway of Harry's nursery…Lily was pleading…begging on her knees, tears streaming relentlessly down her stricken face. "Please, not Harry! Kill me, instead!"_

_"Move aside, you silly girl!" Voldemort's cold voice sneered. Chilling laughter was echoing around the room. He raised his wand._

_Sirius tried to warn Lily, but he couldn't seem to move. He was helpless, and watched as a flash of green light gave off a bright glow. Lily slumped to the floor, eyes frozen wide open._

_The scene shifted, and Sirius saw James blocking the doorway of his home._

_"Run, Lily! It's him! I'll head him off! Get Harry and run!" James shouted back to his wife, then turned to Voldemort determinedly and said, "You will never break my family, not if I can help it."_

_Voldemort laughed, high and cold. "You always were a slow one, Potter." He raised his wand and said, "Avad – !" _

_"James! Nooooo!" Sirius reached for his best friend, but his feet were glued to the spot. He couldn't run, he couldn't move. He was frozen in place, locked in his position. But he had to get to James…he had to warn him…_

*          *          *

"Sirius! Sirius!" A familiar voice shook Sirius awake. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw that Remus was leaning over him, a concerned look on his face. 

"Sirius, are you alright? I was just going to the kitchen to make breakfast, and I heard you screaming."

Sirius sat up on the couch and folded his long legs up, circling them with his arms, feeling rather vulnerable. He sat in this position, staring at his pajama-clad knees.

"I have nightmares every night. It's always the same," Sirius said quietly, not looking up from his knees. He replayed the Potters' deaths every night, feeling leaden guilt weigh his heart down more by each dream.

Remus came and sat down by Sirius, shifting Harry onto his lap. He put his arms around Sirius in a brotherly and comforting embrace. He couldn't really say anything to lessen Sirius' guilt, or to ease the pain – the same pain he was going through. All he could do was be there for him, without words – as he, James, and Peter had done for him in his schooldays. 

In response to the hug, Sirius gripped Remus tight, shoulders and back shaking with restrained sobs. And then, the dam broke, and the flood of salty tears was released. After a while, Sirius drew back, and both he and Remus wiped the tears off their faces. 

Harry had been caught in the middle of the embrace, and was looking curiously from one grief-stricken face to the other, the solemn expression babies often wear on his face. Then, he put his tiny hands on the two faces of the older men, and gazed deeply into their eyes, his emerald eyes shining brightly.

Sirius and Remus were thrown by this show of understanding that this one-year-old was portraying, and felt that it seemed like Harry truly understood, and could see more than what was on the outside. What ordinary baby could do that? _None, _decided Sirius and Remus. However, Harry was no ordinary baby, unfortunately for him and his guardians.  

*          *          *

Professor Dumbledore rubbed his face tiredly, exhaustion stamped clearly on his face for all the Order to see. He had called the Inner Circle of the Order of the Phoenix together again. 

The Order was a secret group of people willing to fight against the Dark Side and its followers. The people who were asked to join were hand-chosen by Dumbledore and his faithful phoenix, Fawkes. The Order of the Phoenix was not a job to be taken lightly; it was a life-time commitment. On the lowest degree you fed information to the Order, through spying or other means, possibly your life hanging in the balance. On the highest scale, you fought with your life against the Dark Side, and you gave anything and everything to the Order; needless to say, these people were the most outspoken people against the Dark Side, and as a result, a most admired figure by the magical community, and also a major target for the Dark Side's followers. Most of these people were either Aurors, or else held very prominent jobs in the fight against the Dark. 

Within the Order, were those individuals trusted beyond a shadow of a doubt, all fighting on the highest scale. These people made up the Inner Circle. 

Professor Dumbledore looked around the table, at the few people Fawkes thought worthy of joining the Inner Circle. Sitting at the mahogany table, to his left, was Remus Lupin (who had brought Harry to the meeting with him) – the intelligent and mild werewolf, who could always be counted on to spot the tiny, but important details that went unnoticed by most, using his enhanced senses and intellect. Next to Remus sat Sirius Black – the defiant member of the Black family tree, who was brave, rash at times, but ever loyal, almost to a fault. Further down the table sat Arabella Figg – the valuable member of the fighting rank who thought very quickly on her feet, and had been able to help herself and others out of many a tight situation. Next to her was Kingsley Shacklebolt – the talented Auror who had graduated top of his class at Hogwarts, who currently worked in the Ministry of Magic, and was able to pass important information to Dumbledore about the incompetent Minister's foolish doings. Dumbledore sadly noticed the next two vacant seats where Lily and James had been seated in. Next to the two empty seats sat Nymphadora Tonks – the gifted, but rather clumsy, Metamorphmagus, who also happened to be Sirius' cousin. On Tonks' left was Hestia Jones – one of the highest-ranking Aurors in the Ministry, who was very capable of her job, equipped with a tough, crusty demeanor on the outside, but was known to really be a softie at heart. Beside Hestia were the Longbottoms, Alice and Frank – the brilliant Aurors who led in the Shielding Division of the Ministry, so being very skilled in spells, especially curses and attacking spells. Then sat Severus Snape – Dumbledore's spy, the "Death Eater" who no one really knew, considering how reserved he was, and never "wore his heart on his sleeve". He sat on the right side of Dumbledore, completing the circle. 

These nine people were the chosen few who knew all the inner workings of the Order, and were the people to lead in carrying out orders. Most – with the exception of Severus, for obvious reasons – were in the Attack, Defense, Front Line, or Rear Guard Divisions in the Ministry of Magic, as Aurors.   

There were seven Divisions in the Ministry of Magic. They were: Defense, Shielding, Strategizing, Healing, Front Line, Rear Guard, and the Alert Divisions. In the Defense Division, the people were normally Aurors, and cast immensely difficult spells to "take down" as many on the other side as possible. These were the people that counted the most – although all were important in war – and were those who had the most training and experience. In the Shielding Division, the people spread out, forming a semi-circle around the sides and back of the forces, and erected shields, casting protection spells over all fighting on the Light Side. The Strategizing Division, was the Division that, although could fight well, did more of the strategizing for their side. They planned out maneuvers for battles, break-ins, and such. The people in the Healing Division were not fighters at all; instead they healed with their brilliant skills after battles, saving all the people possible. The Front Line contained the people who fought in front of all the rest, the Division which usually held the most casualties. The Rear Guard Division was the one that was lined up in the back, the ones who fought in case the front line was completely down, the shielding didn't work, or the defense was incapacitated. Thus, they had to be very talented; they were literally the last hope if everything else failed. And finally, the Alert Division, the last Division, was the one that kept watch for either impending armed forces of the Dark Side, or else keeping watch over a threatened person, place, or object. 

Professor Dumbledore had been so deep in thought that he had not noticed the concerned glances that were aimed his way. Then, he finally drew himself out of his reverie and called the Order of the Phoenix to order. He started with a small speech. 

"I have called all of you here, to re-form the Order of the Phoenix. As you all know, when there has been a tragic mishap or betrayal, or something to that effect, I re-form the Inner Circle. I'm sure you have all heard about what happened last week at Godric's Hollow by now. If anyone feels the need to leave and resign their responsibilities to the Order, to protect themselves or family, you may go now, no questions asked," Dumbledore said, glancing around the table. When no one stood, a look of gratitude spread its way onto his weary face. "I also need to make sure that you understand what happened." And with that, Dumbledore began to explain everything that had happened that night. He saw as disbelief and understanding flashed in turns upon the faces around the table. He heard whispers of things like "I can't believe Pettigrew would betray his best friends!" and "We should have known all along he would kill Lily and James, the rat!" (from Sirius, of course) But, although it was a complicated story, everyone believed and accepted the truth, seeing that there was no other possible explanation. 

Dumbledore also announced that a source had informed him of Voldemort's return. For the rest of the Order meeting, the ten people discussed – sometimes arguing and disagreeing – what they should do about this unexpected turn of events. They planned and conferred until about ten at night, when they parted ways. 

*          *          *

A/N: Good? Bad? Wonderful? Horrible? Tell me in a review! Thanks!

~tenniStar514~


	4. Chapter 4: Christmastide

Always By Your Side

Chapter 4: Christmastide

A/N: I don't have much to say here, except that the next chapter will be introducing a new character – a female. Romance, you ask? Perhaps, but of course it's not going to be as simple as that…

November slowly melted into December, and the next few weeks flashed by fairly quickly. Remus and Sirius started to teach in place of the stand-in instructors who had been taking their stead – while Dumbledore had been on the look for teachers to fill the vacant spots – during the couple months after term had begun. Gradually, they fell into a steady rhythm of correcting papers, teaching classes, and of course, watching and taking more delight in Harry by the passing day.

Every day, they'd bring Harry into one of the classroom while they taught; he would sit calmly and watch interestedly as one of two of his favorite people instructed young students on Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

However, on the occasion, Harry's natural curiosity led to…ah…more _exciting_ events occurring within the classrooms. This day – the last day before term was discontinued in favor of the holiday vacations – was destined to be one of them.

Harry was sitting in his rocking carrier atop Remus' desk, which was placed at the side wall of the D.A.D.A. room. He watched intently as Remus waved his wand at the blackboard at the front of the room, sending what looked like (to Harry, anyway) meaningless squiggles crawling over the swinging board. The students seemed to understand these insignificant symbols though, and copied the aforementioned scribbles. They occasionally glanced up to regard the moving picture of some kind of wild beast that Harry definitely did not recognize, an animal that was half hidden in the shadows, its glowing unblinking eyes staring unnervingly.

Harry's attention began to wander after a few boring minutes of watching students write. Remus always had a few interesting creatures hanging around the room, used to demonstrate during classes. While Harry was looking around, he noticed a cage full to bursting of tiny blue people, each miniscule with fluttering wings. The cage happened to be sitting right next to Harry, within his short arm's reach. He wondered why these blue, miniature people were jabbering so much. They were waving their arms furiously, and pounded at the cage that barred them from freedom. Harry felt bad for the tiny things, so he reached over and plucked off the top of the metal cage.

Havoc reigned.

The small Cornish pixies immediately zoomed around the room, cackling madly. They plucked books off of desks and ripped out the pages in front of the horrified students' eyes, delighting in the dismay they were causing. They flipped the board on its side, so it smashed to the floor with a mighty _crash._ The pixies also took off a poor boy's glasses from his face, and tantalizingly waved them in front of his face, laughing at the pathetic student who, squinting, tried to get his spectacles back. They smashed the windows with enough force that shards of broken glass showered down on those unfortunate enough to be caught within a five foot diameter. One of the pixies also let off a small bomb, making the whole classroom fill with swirling smoke for an instant, also causing half the ceiling to fall.

Remus – who had been turned around, digging through files at the time of the pixies' release – had been alerted by sound of the smashed windows and looked up. Once he had registered what had happened, he came to his senses in an instant and locked the door. Then, he used a few Freezing Charms to freeze the pixies for a long enough time to stuff them back into their cages. Seeing as the top had somehow gone missing, he conjured another, and replaced it. While he was at it, he placed a Silencing Charm on the cage, to hush up the pixies' non-stop chatter. He gave back the almost-blind boy his glasses, and repaired the students' books and things.

Remus dismissed his class shortly after and assigned them an essay to complete over the holidays. Then, he repaired more of the damage the pixies had done, cleaning up all the window-glass, repairing the windows, levitating the bits of ceiling that had fallen from the small bomb that had been let off – all from the comfort of his desk, of course, only moving his wand arm.

Sighing, Remus rubbed his temples tiredly, his ears still ringing from all the noise, particularly that of the small bomb. Idly, he wondered how the mess had all started…

A small _clang _was heard, and Remus looked to his left to see that Harry had dropped something on the oak desk…the cage top?! Remus looked sternly at Harry, secretly laughing to himself. Harry innocently smiled his million-watt smile in return, his green eyes dancing with mirth. Remus then let his grin slip onto his face in spite of himself. _Well, you can't say that wasn't an interesting lesson, _he thought wryly.

Sirius let his last class go half an hour early the last day before break, as a holiday treat, and the students yelled and fairly leapt for joy. This was understandable, as Care of Magical Creatures was their last class.

Sirius sat down in his office at his desk, and pulled the enormous stack of essays toward him, groaning all the while. _This is definitely the downer on being a teacher, _he thought.

When he was about halfway through the pile, Remus entered, holding Harry in his arms. Sirius smiled at the two, and invited them to sit down and keep him company until he finished.

"So Moony, what kinds of mischief have you been up to today?" asked Sirius, flashing a grin toward Remus.

"I'll have you know, Padfoot, that Harry here was the one causing mischief today," Remus countered. At Sirius' inquiring raised eyebrow, he continued, and proceeded to tell Sirius all about the highly eventful D.A.D.A. lesson. Sirius roared in laughter, holding his sides.

The rest of the afternoon was spent enjoyably, with Remus and Sirius bantering back and forth, and Harry putting in his gurgling two cents every time he deemed necessary.

Christmas Eve morning dawned as a beautiful day. The sun shone, making the fresh snowfall glitter outside the frosted windows. The trees were heavily laden with snow, and a crisp breeze was blowing.

After breakfast, all the teachers went around the school, decorating. When they were done, Remus looked around at the spectacular job the teachers had done. Professor Flitwick had placed live, twinkling fairies around the Hall. Hagrid had hauled in six gigantic Christmas trees, which were decorated with the usual sparkling tinsel that flashed different colors, some of the fairies, and assorted enchanted ornaments. The ceiling of the Great Hall was sprinkling snow down onto the students that had stayed over the break that year. The suits of armor in the hallway were even charmed to sing Christmas carols to passerby, and mistletoe, wreaths, and decorations were hung up everywhere.

Remus and Sirius decided to go Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade that day, and left Harry in the care of Professor McGonagall, who was fast becoming one of Harry's favorite people. Remus bought a tartan handkerchief with beautiful embroidery for Professor McGonagall, an enchanted snowglobe for Professor Flitwick, a small moving model of a Hungarian Horntail for Hagrid, a pair of enchanted woolen mittens for Professor Dumbledore, a twinkling brooch for Madam Hooch, a nice crystal ball stand for Professor Trelawney, a nice set of folding stirring spoons for potion ingredients for Severus (Remus was on much better terms with Severus than Sirius), a lovely pin for Madam Pomfrey, and a silver model of the galaxy for Professor Sinistra. Lastly, he bought something for Sirius, and had it wrapped at the store.

Remus met up with Sirius at the Three Broomsticks at three, just as they had arranged, and they showed each other their purchases.

"What did you buy?" asked Remus, while sipping his tall glass of butterbeer.

"Let's see…a hairnet and pin for Professor McGonagall; a set of enchanted bells to hang on the door for Professor Flitwick; a pair of huge snowshoes for Hagrid – I had to pre-order that one because they didn't stock sizes big enough; some charmed earmuffs for Professor Dumbledore; a silver pin for Madam Hooch; a book on palmistry for Professor Trelawney – I figured she could use the help on predictions, because she keeps telling me I should have died yesterday by the indication of my lifeline; a set of unbreakable glass bottles and long-lasting healing salves for Madam Pomfrey; a brooch for Professor Sinistra; and something for you, of course," reported Sirius, digging through his bags.

"What about Severus?" said Remus, with a reproving look on his face.

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot. I did buy a little something for Snape as well. I bought him a folding cauldron, complete with a metal stand," replied Sirius dutifully. Then he added, "But I see no point in buying him something; he'll think you made me buy it for him – which you did, actually. Snape knows I wouldn't just get him something for Christmas; we're not exactly buddy-buddy, in case you haven't noticed." 

To this, Remus just sighed and didn't answer. Instead, he changed the subject, "Should we buy Harry's presents now?" Sirius agreed.

They went to various shops and picked out some small things to put in his stocking, but also many huge and expensive presents to put under their tree. 

Sirius and Remus had helped Harry hang up his little stocking in front of the fireplace that morning, and after he had gone to bed, they filled it with Honeydukes' finest sweets, and tons of trinkets and toys. Sirius had magically expanded the stocking to about three times its size to accommodate all the things stuffed into it. Then, they wrapped up all the gifts they were planning on giving to people. Of course, the ones they were exchanging themselves were already wrapped and placed under the tree. Sitting by the rug in front of the fireplace, talking and wrapping, the atmosphere was warm and homey.

Sirius appreciated the mood of the moment – even though he knew deep down that it was only lulling him into a sense of false security. He knew the facts. A war was brewing, and his instinct born of Auror training told him that soon, it would hit home.

Harry's delighted little voice made the first sound of Christmas morning. Remus cracked open his eyes enough to check the clock for the time – it was eight in the morning. He felt lucky that Harry had lasted that long; he remembered an exhausted James telling him that Harry had woken up at four o' clock in the morning last Christmas. Remus dragged himself out of bed and threw a robe on.

On the way down the hallway, he knocked on Sirius' bedroom to wake him up, and heard a muffled "Go 'way… five more minutes…", which signaled that Sirius would be down in approximately two hours, unless Remus did something about it…. Suddenly, Remus was struck with the mood for a little mischief. Going downstairs, he scooped up Harry and put him down in the doorway of Sirius' bedroom. Whispering something in his little ear, Remus nudged him into the room. Whistling, Remus went down to the living room couch and waited. Hearing a heaving groan, Remus smiled to himself. It wouldn't be long now. Five…four…three…two…one… Sirius let out a strangled yell.

Once Sirius and Harry got downstairs, they sat down together in the living room and started opening gifts. Of course, Sirius and Remus had to help Harry tear a few, but Harry was nonetheless delighted at the presents his 'uncles' had given him. Soon, the whole room was strewn with wrapping paper and ribbons. After Harry had zoomed elatedly around the room on his little toy broomstick, he promptly fell asleep on the couch, too tired from being too excited to sleep all last night.

Remus and Sirius then started to open their own gifts, from each other and from the other teachers. Remus received from Sirius a new set of nice, black robes and a black suitcase with his name stamped on it: Professor R. J. Lupin.

"Thanks for the robes, Padfoot. Merlin knows I need new ones. My old ones were starting to rip," said Remus, inspecting the robes.

"Mm-hmm. No problem." From Remus, Sirius opened a package that turned out to be a bathrobe with a heating charm, and a pair of warm slippers. "Thanks for the bathrobe and slippers. My old slippers were so old that I had three huge holes in the bottom. Normally, I didn't bother wearing them," chuckled Sirius, trying on his new pair.

After a few minutes, a silence fell, and neither said anything.

"I miss them," said Sirius quietly, out of the blue. But Remus knew what he was referring to, as he was thinking much along the same lines; it was times like these when you were really reminded of lost loved ones.

"I do too," came the soft reply.

There was silence for a few more minutes, and sensing what Sirius was feeling, Remus placed a comforting arm around Sirius' shoulders. "It wasn't your fault, Sirius. You couldn't have done anything to stop Pettigrew from betraying Lily and James. _It was his choice_."

"I know that. But I can't help feeling like there was something I should have done," said Sirius heavily, bowing his head. The two of them sat on the couch for a few minutes, each mourning the loss of their friends. After all, Christmas is a time for family, and both had lost a part of theirs.

Suddenly, Dumbledore's head appeared in the flames, with a small _pop!_ Remus and Sirius immediately jumped to their feet.

"Sirius, Remus, I'm terribly sorry. I need you to come to the staff room. Something very urgent has come to my attention," the Headmaster said in grave tones.

Sirius and Remus could tell that Professor Dumbledore was very concerned, and came as soon as they could. Since all the staff was in the meeting, they just brought Harry with them.

A/N: Sorry, everyone! This chapter was kind of lousy…. The next will be better. Anyway, tell me what you thought in a review! By the way, the more recent your reviews are, the more towards the bottom they'll be. If you reviewed more than once, then, I just move your name to the bottom and write a fresh response. REVIEW! Thank you!

tenniStar514


	5. Chapter 5: Conversations

Always By Your Side

Chapter 5: Conversations

DISCLAIMER: None of the characters you recognize are mine; only the original ones. Nothing you recognize is mine either.

A/N: Okay, a couple of things. First, I forgot the disclaimer for last chapter, so in case I forget in other chapters, just assume this disclaimer is still in effect. Also, I had to keep replacing the fourth chapter because I had posted it, then forgot I had, and revised it, and then liked it better, so replaced it, and then I had to change the title, and so on. Third, I noticed that the last chapter's separation things didn't show up, and the spacing got messed up. Sorry about any confusion that caused. I don't know how that got to be, but sorry. Oh, one more thing. I know that Sirius' eyes are supposed to be gray, but I preferred to write them as blue. Thanks, and I apologize for any other mistakes I didn't notice, and will make!

When Remus and Sirius arrived (with sleeping Harry in Remus' arms) at the staffroom, they found that all the other staff was already there.

Worriedly, Sirius noted that Professor Dumbledore's face looked lined and drawn as if stretched from too much anxiety, and the Headmaster seemed for the first time as if his considerable age had not quite caught up yet, but was not too far behind either.

As the staff settled into their seats around the old oak table, Professor Dumbledore got up to announce the reason for the emergency staff meeting.

"First, I'm sorry for interrupting your holiday festivities, but I had received some urgent news concerning the war, and I thought it best to hold a staff meeting. It is in Voldemort's plans to restore himself to his own body once more, and start regaining power such as he had at his highest point – but more. His first step will be to attempt an attack on Hogwarts, and those protected within its walls." A frission of fear went around the room, and whispers began circulating the table.

"Since you now know of the danger we all are in, I'm sure you will acknowledge the pressing need for outside help. So, I ask you to warmly welcome Ms. Katarina Taylor. Katarina is a researcher, very skilled in the area of defense mechanisms, particularly in shielding and defensive combat. She will be staying at Hogwarts indefinitely, and will be assisting Remus in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Dumbledore stepped aside to reveal Katarina Taylor, and Sirius caught his first glimpse of her. Her long dark hair tumbled down her back and over her shoulders, framing her tentatively smiling face. She was a little below average in the height area, her frame small and slender. Katarina's face had a high forehead and cheekbones, and a narrow face structure. Katarina had soft, almond-shaped eyes in a color that reminded Sirius of the sea.

As she introduced herself, she seemed a rather shy and gentle person, who was very genuine in her fascination for Defense.

Sirius thought he would like to take some time getting to know Katarina better. So, when Professor Dumbledore wrapped up the meeting with a few more notices and announcements, Sirius inquired as to where in the castle Katarina was staying, and offered to escort her and her luggage there. The Headmaster responded, saying that Katarina was staying near the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, and sent Sirius off to escort her, blue eyes crinkling merrily. Under Professor Dumbledore's penetrating blue gaze, Sirius felt a bit uncomfortable; he again experienced the unnerving feeling one gets when someone knows far too much for comfort.

While they walked down the long corridors of the school, they introduced themselves and talked on the way to Katarina's new quarters. Sirius discovered that Katarina had received the – as she put it – "researcher's bug" from her mother, and after graduating from Beauxbatons, she had gotten into an elite school where she had studied Defense mechanisms, researching and discovering about new shields, curses, and other related topics.

"What is a researcher's job like, anyway?" Sirius wanted to know. As he spoke, he levitated her suitcase up the sweeping spiral staircase they were climbing.

"I think it's one of the best jobs in the world! After you've discovered a cure for something, a new kind of shield, or maybe a spell, you get the best feeling – the feeling that you're doing something really worthwhile. I love everything about my job," came Katarina's enthusiastic reply. Sirius could tell she was truly enjoyed her profession; by the dim light of the wall torches he could see her face light up and eyes sparkle when she talked about it.

"So, what about you? Did you have a career before teaching, or was this your lifetime goal?" she asked curiously.

"Teaching? A lifetime goal for me?" asked Sirius incredulously. "No, I chose the fast life. After graduating from Hogwarts, I immediately went into Auror training."

"But wasn't it terribly hard to get into Auror training? I know only the best get in."

At this, Sirius chuckled, and replied, "Well, I goofed around with my friends for most of my years at Hogwarts, until I finally matured in my seventh year. Then, I really buckled down and got serious about schoolwork to make it into Auror training."

"Why are you teaching at Hogwarts then? It must be so boring after such an exciting career."

"Well, Dumbledore wanted me and Remus to come back to the castle for our protection, after we adopted Harry, in a sense," Sirius said. Katarina didn't want to press the matter, since it seemed to be a sensitive topic, but Sirius answered her unasked question anyway, "Harry was James and Lily Potter's son. A friend of ours betrayed them and sold them to Voldemort, who murdered them in October, but Harry somehow survived. Since I was James' best friend, he named me godfather." Katarina saw a shadow pass over Sirius' eyes and saw an inscrutable expression swirling in their depths.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to – " Katarina began, clapping her hands over her mouth in horror.

"No, no, it's alright," interrupted Sirius. "It's good for me to talk about it, it helps. I have to just remember the good times that we had while they lasted. I need to focus on the future now, rather than the dwell on the past. That's what Remus keeps telling me anyway," he added with a wry smile.

"That seems like very wise advice. Who is this Remus?" asked Katarina, eager to get off the topic.

"Oh, you'll like him. Remus Lupin is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, the one you'll be assisting. He really knows his stuff, and he doesn't have a mean bone in his body. You'll enjoy working with him. He was one of my best friends in Hogwarts, and still is," Sirius replied. Sirius didn't voice the fact that Remus was a werewolf; he figured that Remus could tell her if he wanted to.

"Well, he certainly sounds like someone I'll enjoy working with. Does he research? If he does, perhaps I could trade ideas and things with him…" mused Katarina. She caught herself before she could follow her train of thought. Lightly laughing at herself, she apologized, "I'm sorry. It's this terrible habit of mine. I tend to ramble and babble a lot to myself when I'm having a conversation with someone. Please don't mind it."

"Oh, it's alright. I do that a lot myself. But in answer to your question, he does research quite a bit, I believe about defensive shields and spells in particular," said Sirius.

They continued down the long hallways in companionable silence, until they reached a narrow, rickety staircase. One particular stair on this staircase sensed that there was a new person walking up, and decided to take that moment to lower itself. Katarina wasn't watching where she was going, because she was so wrapped up in her conversation with Sirius, and she tripped over the stair. Sirius, who was one step above her, quickly noticed that she was falling backward, and grabbed her arm.

"You'll have to be careful around here," he said, laughing a little. "Hogwarts stairs are notorious for being so mischievous. They switch around while you're not looking and make you climb the wrong way, they raise and lower themselves, and you'll especially have to watch out for the trick stairs."

Katarina decided that she liked it when Sirius laughed. His baritone laugh was a warm and genuine sound that sounded like it bubbled up from somewhere deep inside. And it seemed as if he was always laughing _with _you, not _at_ you.

When they finally got into the D.A.D.A. corridor, Sirius showed Katarina the private bath, bedroom, and study. He also explained to her that the doors had wards around them, and that she needed to make up a password to get in. After heaving her sizeable suitcase into her room, Sirius left her to admire her new rooms and went to go meet up with Remus and Harry again. As he left, he heard Katarina's voice floating out after him, saying, "Good-bye! And thanks again!" Sirius smiled to himself, this was a woman he definitely would like to get to know better.

**[Katarina's PoV now]**

Over the next few days, I began to feel more at home. It's easy to see why everyone claims Hogwarts is their true home. It certainly feels like mine already. Anyway, the Christmas break had not ended yet, and so I decided to make the most of the free time I had – namely using it to get acquainted with the rest of the staff. I was dying to meet Remus in particular, after hearing the glowing description from his friend.

The day after I had arrived and settled in, I decided to go and talk to Severus. Since he was missing from breakfast, Sirius, who sat by me, gave me directions toward his quarters – all the while looking as if he was doubtful that he should be sending me off to my early death.

It's rather humorous, actually, the stupid rivalry going on between those two. If there's one thing I am planning to do with my stay in the castle, it's to at least stop them sniping at one another. I mean, they have so much in common, if they would only open their eyes and realize it! Forcing them to see what they refused to see, however, had pretty long odds on it, but I'm going to give it my best shot.

Anyway, after breakfast, I went down to the dungeons to visit Severus, but he was oddly missing. Now if there's one thing I know about Severus, it's that he's usually locked up in a room of his – whether it be his study, bedroom, lab, or dungeon – studying, researching, or brewing some more of those foul potions.

But today, he wasn't there.

I had a hunch where I might find him, though, and I prayed that I was wrong. After receiving directions from the ghost Sir Nicholas (he's a rather friendly sort of ghost, and very helpful), I set off toward the Hospital Wing.

Sure enough, there he was, lying on a hospital bed, grumbling per usual at Madam Pomfrey. It was amusing to watch Severus being _tsk_ed by Madam Pomfey, and glaring at the potions he was forced to take – the ones he had brewed – as if they had betrayed him somehow. Typical Severus. Madam Pomfrey left to go do something or other in the attached room.

At this point, I decided to make my presence known. Clearing my throat loudly, I stepped into the hospital wing. Severus' face lit up like a Christmas tree, and the brooding mask he wore fell away. I knew he had wanted to smile at me inside the staffroom, but had to keep up his stupid image; he had looked at me then, hoping that I would understand, and I did. But now, he was free to let his taut mouth relax into a smile – the special smile he saved for me. I walked over to him, and sat gingerly on his bed. I wrapped my arms around his body, and hugged him as tight as I could. I felt him wince, and drew back, concerned.

"Oh, Severus! What did you _do _to yourself?" I asked. It seemed like his entire body was swathed in bandages. A sheet hung by his bedpost, and I reached out for it and read all the injuries listed on it: broken leg, strained muscle, slight internal bleeding, concussion, a few cracked ribs, and a number of other injuries.

"Tina, it's okay. I just got in the way of a Cruciatus, that's all," he replied nonchalantly, although the hoarseness in his voice told me otherwise – it sounded more like he had been under the Cruciatus for a few hours. I knew by the way he used his old nickname for me, that he was trying to coax me into brushing his injuries aside. He should have known me better than to try.

"_That's all'?! _How can you say that?" I cried.

"Complaining won't change my injuries, and it certainly won't make my change my mind about what I'm doing. This is my job. You know that," he replied softly.

"I know, Severus. But one of these days, I'm going to stop you from all this hurting. I promise it," I said, blinking back tears that had sprung up from taking in his currently awful state of health.

"And I know you always hold true to your promises. But for now, don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll be up and about in a few days, terrifying my classes," Severus replied, chuckling a little. "You go on off now, don't worry about me." Gazing at Severus fondly, I smoothed and patted down his white covers, gave Severus one last hug, and then left the Hospital Wing.

**[Still Katarina's PoV]**

After I had stopped by the Hospital Wing, I went into my room, bored, with nothing to do. Hearing a dull _thud_ and a pausing of footsteps outside, I looked out and saw a man bending down to pick up a bunch of books, trying to carry them all. Hurrying out, I reached down and picked up a few. He had sandy brown hair, deep amber eyes, and a very kind face.

"Here, let me help," I said.

"Oh, no, it's alright. I'm sure you're feeling quite worn out by your journey here. Professor Dumbledore said you traveled from France. I'll manage these books," replied the man.

"I'm feeling a bit restless anyway, and I'd like to get to know more of the staff. Please, allow me," I insisted. The man relented and told me that he was going to the Hospital Wing to drop these off for a sick child who had stayed over break and had pleaded him to bring books to him.

"That's terribly kind of you. What's your name?" I inquired, liking this man more by the minute.

"I'm sorry, pardon my manners. I am Remus Lupin, teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Remus, shifting all the books into one hand so that he could extend the other in a firm handshake. Before I could introduce myself, he said with a smile, "And I already know who you are, Katarina. It's a pleasure to meet you." We set off together down the hallway, on the way to the Hospital Wing.

"And you. I'm sure we'll get along fine, and I will enjoy assisting you," I responded. I was very happy that I would be working beside someone so pleasant. There was a short silence, our footfalls being the only sound echoing in the empty corridor, before Remus spoke again, not looking directly at me.

"I should tell you something personally, before you find out from someone else. I am a werewolf, and if you feel uncomfortable working by me, something can be arranged so that you will not have to."

I stopped short in surprise and turned toward him. Looking him full in the face, I said in confusion, "I don't understand. You take the Wolfsbane Potion before the full moon, correct? I know Severus is able to make the potion. You are harmless because you keep your mind."

"How is it that you don't seem to be shocked? Have you come across it in your research? Is that why you aren't disgusted by my condition?" asked Remus. My response had clearly surprised him and he dragged his gaze from the evidently fascinating floor to meet my eyes. When he looked up at me, astonishment was written clear across his face. If the situation hadn't been so serious a topic, I would have laughed aloud.

"No, Remus. I'm not disgusted or shocked because I have no reason to be. But I have researched about it and in the past, joined a group of wizards to pass laws against discrimination towards other creatures, particularly werewolves. I felt very strongly on the matter, since I once had a friend who was a werewolf and had one of the warmest hearts a person could find. I even became co-head of the French L.A.D. Panel who worked to eradicate the law Clause 25, the one preventing werewolves from applying for jobs." I said.

"I am very impressed. The panel accomplished so many wonderful things!" said Remus enthusiastically. "I thank you so much. Because of what you've done, I could apply for a teaching license. Teaching at Hogwarts was about the only available job I could find; the law made it possible for me to find a job, but not many wizards want to give a werewolf a job."

"I know! Wizards are just too prejudiced! Werewolves are as much human as they are! It all stems from this horrible idea that wizards have, that they are superior to other creatures," I said fiercely as we continued walking. We discussed the topic and related others on the way back to the Hospital Wing. I knew for sure that I would like working alongside this kind, gentle man.

A/N: I decided to just end it there. Sorry, it was a kind of short chapter and it was mostly dialogue, but it was very important. Now, I know you're probably wondering what's going on between Katarina and Sirius and Katarina and Severus…but you'll just have to wait until I update again! Anyway, review, please! You'll be dedicated a special spot in my bio under the list of people I am eternally grateful to. Thanks!

tenniStar514


	6. Chapter 6: A Haunting Past

Always By Your Side

Chapter 6: A Haunting Past

DISCLAIMER: I do not own J. K. Rowling's work, only my new characters.

A/N: One thing, I've changed the separation things again, because the asterisks were not showing up. Please, read and review! Thank you to all who did!

**Katarina's PoV**

Christmas break ended in the middle of January and although the air was nippy, the weather was gorgeous. The sun continued to shine and the last remnants of winter drained away, making room for the beautiful spring.

I sat in the Astronomy Tower with one elbow propped up on the windowsill, gazing dreamily out the window, feasting my eyes to the glorious sunrise. The sun was just peeking past the horizon and was a glowing circle, lighting up the sapphire sky. My gaze wandered down to the beautiful view I had of most of Hogwarts. The thing that held my gaze, however, was not the green grass ruffled from the wind, or the dark rippling lake. My eyes were drawn immediately, instead, to a tiny patch of white violets.

My mind was swirling with confusing colors and distant memories, as one memory in particular was dredged up from the back of my mind where I had forcefully thrust it. It was one memory from my life before Hogwarts had become my refuge. One memory that – as much as I tried to suppress it – kept coming back to haunt me, and to haunt my dreams. However, before I could delve deeper into my mind to search for all the dim recollections of my past, a knock sounded at the door.

The door creaked open, and I was relieved to see Sirius standing there. The sound of the door opening had almost sounded like…_No, don't think of it_, I told myself firmly. I pushed the last of my lingering thoughts out of my head, and riveted all my attention to Sirius' face.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me and Remus this afternoon? We're purchasing things for the start of classes on Monday," asked Sirius. His eyes were simply begging me to go, and had the same mysteriously persuasive look as one might find in a Labrador's eyes.

"All right," I agreed.

We set off to go find Remus in his office, finishing grading the last of his papers. Remus collected Harry from Professor McGonagall, who looked sorely reluctant to let the adorable baby go, and the four of us went on our way to Hogsmeade.

We spent the day there, meandering around the streets, peeking in the shops. We purchased the necessary textbooks and supplies we would need as teachers.

"It's a simply lovely day," I sighed in contentment as the sun continued to shine down on us as we stepped out of Flourish and Blott's. We were all holding a bag each, and Sirius had Harry on his hip also.

"It is," Remus agreed.

"Why don't we stop by Florean Fortescue's and pick up some ice cream?" suggested Sirius, as we were passing the ice cream parlor along the cobbled street. We decided that was a good idea, so we stepped into the shade of the small building and ordered: a strawberry cone with whipped cream for Remus, a caramel sundae for Sirius, one chocolate swirl for me, and a small cup of rainbow sherbet for Harry. We decided later that this probably wasn't the best idea.

**Harry's PoV (A/N: Harry's PoVs are not first person, but show what Harry's thinking) **

Harry looked at the cup of sherbet with sheer delight. It looked so delicious, that Harry simply sat looking at it with glee. He finally lifted his spoon off the table after about five minutes of staring at it in wonder and dug it into the little plastic cup. He was just about to put it into his mouth, when something distracted him.

Since it was such a nice day, "Uncle Siwius" had carried Harry outside and they had all sat down at an outdoor table with a shading umbrella over it. A big family was sitting at the table next to them. There was a small boy Harry's age sitting with his back turned to Harry, and he was protesting loudly because he didn't get any ice cream. Harry felt sorry for him and wanted to share his wonderful sherbet with him.

Honestly, that was all.

From all the fuss the grown-ups were making, you would think that Harry had done a horrible thing by sharing his sherbet. The only person who understood was the boy sitting by Harry. He was shrieking loudly in delight at having rainbow-colored hair. Harry hadn't _meant _to put it in his hair, but instead of landing in front of the boy, the spoon had caught on the table's edge and landed neatly in the boy's hair. Actually, studying him, Harry thought the boy looked much better with blue and yellow dotting his red.

**Katarina's PoV**

When we heard a shriek from the other table, we turned around and saw the little boy sitting next to us laughing – _with sherbet in his hair_. Immediately, we looked to Harry who had his head tilted and was studying the boy so seriously, as if he were admiring his work of art. The mother looked over and laughed at her son and started cleaning out the sherbet.

Sirius and Remus jumped up and started apologizing profusely, but the parents just waved and laughed it off. They joined us shortly hereafter and we chatted amiably. The couple's names were Arthur and Molly Weasley, and they had been the Head Girl and Boy while Sirius and Remus had entered their second year. They were very pleasant people, and I was very glad to have met them.

We said good-bye to the Weasleys a few hours later and went back to Hogwarts.

**Still Katarina's PoV**

_The world was spinning, bright colors and shadowy outlines flashing before my eyes. I opened my eyes and found myself in a dark graveyard. High, cold laughter sounded behind me and I turned to see slits of red eyes boring into me. Hundreds of hooded figures gathered around me, and encircled me. My mother's voice in the distance, calling out to me, screaming in pain…_

I sat upright in bed, gasping for breath. Cold sweat was breaking out on my forehead, and I was shivering despite my charmed blankets. Before sleeping that evening, I knew I was not about to get a lot of sleep; I had been remembering my past this morning, and it had stirred up a lot of chilling memories. I recollected myself, and then decided to go get a Dreamless Sleeping Potion.

Putting my slippers and robe on, I trudged out my door. However, I walked straight past the Hospital Wing, and set off toward the dungeons instead.

Knocking at the door, I heard the shuffling of feet and a muttered password. The door swung open to reveal Severus, looking at me concernedly. Without asking, he invited me in and told me to sit in the armchair next to the fire. Then, he started rummaging through his storage cupboard and pulled out a vial of purple potion. He sat across from me in another armchair, and silently gave me the potion.

"How did you know what I needed?" I asked him in confusion.

"I knew you would be having nightmares so as soon as Dumbledore informed me you were coming, I mixed up a couple batches for you," he replied offhandedly. However, I had taken Potions enough to know that a Dreamless Sleep Potion took at least seven hours to make one batch. I went over to him and pulled him in a tight hug, my throat too tight to express my gratitude with words.

When I drew back from him, Severus gazed at me with a tender look in his eyes, his normally cold eyes softened to a deep, warm brown. "You should be heading off now, and getting some sleep."

I stood up and walked to his door. I glanced back at him over my shoulder and said, "Good night, Severus," before slipping out the door and shutting it softly behind me.

A/N: I'm really sorry. This is such a short chapter! I just wanted to separate this chapter from the rest, so I can properly name the chapters accordingly. The next chapter will probably won't be coming all that soon, so be prepared for a long wait. Sorry again!

tenniStar514


	7. Chapter 7: Revelations

Always By Your Side

Chapter 7: Revelations

DISCLAIMER: I do not own J.K. Rowling�s work.

A/N: Sorry for the slight delay; I had a mild writer�s block. This chapter is mostly in Katarina�s point of view, but I will put the words in bold, just in case the dividers don�t show up, like the last couple of chapters� sorry about that. Anyway, enjoy!

** start chapter **

**Katarina�s PoV**

I awoke the next morning in a content mood; I had not had such a pleasant sleep within the last six months, and I felt refreshed. For a while I just laid in bed, looking around at the new furnishings I had arranged to my liking the other day.

I was snuggled deep under a warm fleece blanket, a pink satin coverlet over it. My bed was a canopy bed, with cherry wood holding up the four posts. A large wardrobe in the corner was flung open, showing various robes, dresses, and casual clothing. The walls that had been previously bare were now covered in soft, cream-colored wallpaper and tapestries. In the fireplace, a blazing fire was burning, wafting a sweet aroma into the air. By the hearth, I had placed a rug and had tossed some silk throw pillows onto the couch. The windows were firmly closed to the brisk wind, and the dark velvet curtains hung loose.

After some time had passed, I pushed aside my blankets and went to the bathroom to shower, yawning all the while.

I went down to breakfast, meeting Remus on the way and chatting amiably with him on the way to the Great Hall.

Upon our arrival, Severus abandoned his breakfast and headed briskly for us. Remus seemed to know that we knew each other closely � perhaps perceived by his acute senses � and decided to give us some space. He kept walking forward to the Head Table as I stopped, leaving me with a brief promise to catch up later.

**Remus� PoV**

I took my usual seat up at the Head Table next to Sirius and began to heartily dig into my breakfast. To everyone else, I appeared to be concentrating solely on my meal, but out of the corner of my eye, I was unobtrusively observing Sirius.

He was showing no subtlety whatsoever, and was blatantly staring at where Katarina and Severus were obviously having a private conversation. I followed his line of vision just in time to see Katarina gave Severus a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. Sighing, I now realized why Sirius had apparently deserted his meal. To avoid making a scene though, I had to nudge him with my elbow to stop attracting so much attention. I received a scowl for my pains, but was gratified to see that Sirius had stopped being so transparent in the direction of his thoughts.

But, even though he may have stopped showing it so openly, but I still knew what was on his mind. After all, I hadn�t been his best friend for fourteen years for nothing; I could read him like a large-print book. Obviously, he had been attracted to Katarina at first sight, and I could see no reason why not. She was the appropriate age, pretty, and had an intelligent and rational mind � the perfect counterpart for our rash Sirius. I personally thought they were made for each other. I could tell there was some spark of attraction between the two, though barely noticeable.

However, Sirius could not be thinking about Katarina�s merits, else that scowl would not be planted firmly on his face. No, he was wondering whether Katarina and Severus were intimately involved, no doubt. I knew better, though. From the heightened senses I had received from lycanthropy, my sense of smell was far sharper than any other humans, and I sensed something very peculiar.

Although I knew Sirius would benefit from this little tidbit of information, I chose not to disclose it; Sirius would simply have to find out himself. I smirked a bit to myself. Alas, I could not help myself; after all, once a Marauder, always a Marauder.

**Sirius� PoV**

I stretched and yawned hugely, before hunching back over my desk and writing a few comments on the student�s paper. Finishing grading that essay, I started to reach over to grab another, but thought better of it. Instead, I rubbed my eyes tiredly, and decided to go to sleep.

However, once in bed, I could not fall asleep. I knew why I had insomnia; even subconsciously, I did not want to see James and Lily again in my sleep, so my body was afraid to allow me to go to sleep. This was a big problem, because I had to teach five classes tomorrow, and I couldn�t afford to be tired. For the past few nights now I had been using Dreamless Sleep Potion, but as I reached over to my bedside table, I realized I would have to get some more.

I dragged myself out of bed, pulled on an over-robe, and started the long trek to the Hospital Wing.

My eyelids were drooping by the time I had reached Poppy�s rooms. I opened the door without a sound, not wanting to disturb any patients inside. However, what I saw inside gave me even more urgency to stay silent.

Snape was stretched out on a hospital bed, his whole body swathed in bandages, and Katarina had drawn a chair up by his bed. They were both asleep, their hands clasped loosely. I felt a strange pang as I stared at the unexpected scene. What was going on here? The two of them seemed so� intimate. Although they barely touched, it looked like they were drawing on each other�s comfort. Slowly, I shut the door, making sure not to make a sound.

Walking back to my rooms, I wondered about the strange feeling I had gotten in the Hospital Wing � the feeling that somehow, no matter how strange it seemed, these two fit together perfectly. Like yin and yang, like black and white. I also felt as if I had seen it before� it felt oddly familiar. It was truly an enigma, as were the two people themselves.

As I got back into my bed, I shrugged to myself. _Let the puzzles be for now, they�ll be there in the morning_, I thought to myself. With that idea, I unwound my tight nerves from the day and relaxed. My little venture to the Hospital Wing had cost me a lot of energy. The insomnia from an hour ago had disappeared, and sleep washed over me in waves.

**Sirius� PoV**

Over the next couple of weeks, as January slowly blended into early February, I began to notice some very strange things going on. I also noted that my earlier assumption, that Katarina and Severus were �fitted�, was indeed accurate. Although they were so different there were some bizarre occurrences that I believed were not due to coincidences. For instance, they would simply _know _what the other would say, do, or think. It was like they had some uncanny connection. They knew all of each other�s habits, even though they had only met each other about a month ago. All in all, I believed it to be very peculiar. But, as I myself knew a lot about having secrets, I left them to have theirs and didn�t think about it any more.

Turns out, ironically, the day that I let it go, is the day I find out what�s going on.

A few weeks after my little nightly exploit, I went to Katarina to see if she would like to join me, Remus, and Harry in our little picnic out by the lake. She agreed, and said she would meet us there in about half an hour.

Our picnic was very enjoyable, and we all soaked in a lot of sun. We were munching our way through the sizeable basket, when Harry made his desires clear.

�Pay!� demanded Harry. Remus and I were totally lost on what he wanted to play. Harry crawled over to Katarina and tugged on her sleeve. He repeated his request, �Pay!�

�Okay, Harry, let�s play,� she said, laughing. Seeing that we had no clue what they were talking about, she explained, �Harry�s a Natural Empath, and a very powerful one too, for such a young age. While we were out for a walk a couple days ago, we made up a game. Harry tells me what the person we pick is feeling and why. It�s a fun way for him to become more in tune with his Empath senses.�

She turned her attention back to the toddler. �How about� Sirius.�

��Kay,� he replied happily. Then Harry scrunched up his face in a look of complete and adorable concentration. After a long pause, he announced, �Don no.� (A/N: That�s supposed to mean �don�t know�. In other words, he�s saying Sirius is confused.)

�Why?� asked Katarina.

After another minute pause, he said, �Aunt Tate and Uncle Sevvie.�

Perplexed, Katarina turned towards Sirius and said, �Harry says you�re confused about something to do with me and Severus. Is that true?�

�Yes,� Sirius admitted freely. He explained how he believed they were somehow connected by their pasts.

Sighing, Katarina replied, �You�re right. We _are_ connected, very closely. I was hoping no one would guess because the more people who have this knowledge, the more dangerous it becomes for Severus. However, I _do _have the Headmaster�s permission to tell you two. But please do not spread this information.�

When she had received affirmative nods in return, she went on to say, �Severus is my twin brother.�

**Katarina�s PoV**

I watched amusedly as Sirius� jaw dropped to incomprehensible lengths. Remus reached over and snapped it shut for him, then turned calmly toward me. I suspected he knew that we were related somehow. Sirius, however�

�What � how could � �, Sirius spluttered helplessly. Then, he turned to Remus and growled at him, �You knew!�

Remus just grinned widely back at him and shrugged. �Yep. Their scents are remarkably similar. I suspected they were related closely somehow.�

�And you didn�t tell me _why_?!�

�Hmm� It must have slipped my mind��

I was becoming steadily more concerned about his rising blood pressure, so I interrupted when Sirius swelled in outrage at his unruffled friend. �Why don�t I tell you about my history?�

**end chapter **

A/N: Okay, here�s the seventh chapter. Sorry for the delay, I couldn�t post because of the site�s updating or whatever it was. Anyway, the next chapter should be up very soon, in a few days in fact. Please review! Thanks to all that did!

tenniStar514


	8. Chapter 8: Katarina's Story

Always By Your Side

Chapter 8: Katarina�s Story

DISCLAIMER: I do not own J. K. Rowling�s work.

A/N: Hey everyone! **WARNING** This chapter there is some violation, although it is only suggested, and some angst. At the beginning, however, it is just about her home life, and although it is not very pleasant, it�s not too bad. If you don�t want to read it still, skip this chapter. However, the rating does not exceed PG-13. With that, all I have to say is please review! Thanks so much to all who did! You all earn a special spot on my bio! Now, on to the next chapter�

** start chapter **

**Katarina�s PoV**

I made myself more comfortable on the picnic blanket and searched for a place to start talking about my difficult past.

Remus seemed to read my mind and gently prodded me, �Why don�t you start with where you grew up.�

With a grateful glance at his direction, I took a deep breath and started telling them about my past.

�I was born here in England, two minutes after Severus. We were the only children of our parents, Helen and Icarius Snape. Mum had married when she had been nineteen, and she often told me later that the marriage was only bearable � and only kept together � by me and Severus. We all lived together for seven years. Those years were� horrible. Mum was beaten by Father when he was not pleased, more so when he was drunk. We would hear him screaming at her at night, but my brother would always protect my ears to try to block out the sound for me. The beatings would extend to Severus as well. Father would whip Severus with his belt, a stick, or hit him with his fists if nothing was available. I was spared only because of Severus. He had always been my big brother, looking after me and taking care of me. Whenever Father would try to hit me, he would shield me � he would take the whipping instead, even though I would scream at him to move aside.

Eventually, Mum was forced to file a divorce by a Healer when she was almost beaten to death. Severus stayed with Father in England, while I moved with Mum to France. I grew up there happily with Mum, attending****Beauxbatons when I was old enough. Then I graduated and went to Sofium, the research post-graduate school. I had missed Severus during the years we were separated, and so after I attended Sofium for two years, I went to go look for my twin.

When I found Severus, it was through Professor Dumbledore. I discovered that Severus was now a Death Eater, spying for Dumbledore. When we met at last, I learned what had happened to him for the past ten years. Father had beaten him into submission every night, telling him over and over that whatever didn�t kill him would make him stronger. When Severus turned fifteen, he was recruited by Voldemort � forced by Father � and turned spy four years later.

After we met, we decided that it was too dangerous for me to be discovered, in case Death Eaters would use me as bait or as a test for my brother. So, Professor Dumbledore � with his connections at Sofium � arranged things so that I would attend Sofium once again to complete the last two years of my education under a false name. Previously I had been going to school under my real name � Katarina Snape � but I was now known as Katrina Taylor, changing my name slightly and using my mother�s maiden name. So, I attended my last two years at Sofium, and I graduated a few months after my twenty-first birthday.

Three years ago then, I met up with Severus in person (we had been keeping contact via owls, and Professor Dumbledore for more secretive things) and we discussed the situation. I had taken an offered job from an elite research institute in London, so I moved to a little flat near the Hogsmeade village. Severus would visit me often � every weekend and during spare moments. However, I was still in danger, and so he shielded my flat to the best of his abilities with spells, enchantments, and other precautions. He also gave me a pendant necklace � an emergency Portkey to Hogwarts.

Only a week after the spells had been set, Death Eaters were sent to my flat. Severus was working on a potion for Voldemort though, so he was absent from the Dark Revel that followed. I still don�t know how they got past the wards, but they did. I tried to get a chance to activate the Portkey, but they Stunned me on sight. They took me�� Here I stopped, trying to compose myself, but it wasn�t working. I could see the memory clearly in my mind�s eye, and I didn�t think I could tell them about it without having a complete breakdown.

Instead, I drew out a tiny, glass globe from my robe pocket and opened it on the hinge. Inside was a miniature bowl with silvery strands floating on the water�s surface. I took it out and enlarged the Pensieve. Putting my wand tip to my temple, I drew the memory away and added it to the bowl. Then, I offered the Pensieve to Sirius and Remus.

Shakily, they took it and dipped the tips of their wands into the bowl. I held onto Harry tightly as they disappeared in a flash of silver light.

**Neutral PoV**

Sirius and Remus landed in a small flat, a little cramped but nevertheless homey. Katarina was arranging flowers in a vase � beautiful, fragrant white violets. A knock sounded at the door, and she got up to answer it, vase still in one hand.

Upon its opening, the door swung in creakily, revealing a hooded figure in dark sweeping robes, a wand pointed at Katarina�s forehead. Before she could utter a cry, she crumpled to the floor from the incantation _Stupefy!_ The vase crashed on the floor and a few shards of glass fell onto her prone figure. As Sirius and Remus watched helplessly, the Death Eater stripped her with a wave of his wand and placed a Portkey on her stomach. Katarina disappeared. Then he disappeared as well, as he Apparated from the room with a noise like a cracked whip.

In a whirlwind of color and sound, Sirius and Remus too appeared in another location. As they got their bearings they noticed they were in a dark graveyard. The moon was shining overhead, not clearly visible from the dark clouds that shielded its light. The wind whistled through the trees that shook and groaned ominously.

High-pitched, cold laughter was heard from behind them. Remus and Sirius whipped around and with horror met the scene before their eyes. Katarina was in the middle of a circle of Death Eaters, bound to a stake. Voldemort himself was at the head of the circle, his snake-like eyes boring into Katarina�s. At his cool nod, one Death Eater approached Katarina in the center, leering down at her. He slowly ran a finger over her bare torso, as if savoring the touch.

Sirius and Remus both turned around quickly, not wanting to witness this defilement. Soon enough, screaming pierced through the stillness and raucous laughter from the Death Eaters was heard. From a distance, more pleading screams were heard, from another � presumably violated � woman.

A few minutes later, the scene changed once again (to the relief of Sirius and Remus) and they were transported again to another place. They were outside of a tiny prison cell. The prison itself was very damp and musty, with dim lighting and dirty floors. They saw Katarina inside the cell, curled up in a ball. Suddenly, quick footsteps were heard approaching. Severus soon came into view, and fumbled with the keys. As he opened up the cell door, Katarina got up with difficulty and staggered towards the opening. Sirius and Remus noted that she obviously still had bruises and soreness as she walked with some stiffness.

Looking up, Katarina mumbled, �Severus?� After uttering his name she collapsed into his arms, probably from sheer exhaustion. Cursing, Severus held her up in his arms and then activated a Portkey from his pocket. They vanished.

As the memory ended, Sirius and Remus appeared again with a flash of silver light.

**Neutral PoV**

When Remus got back, he noticed a small scar on the side of her face that he had overlooked before. It was apparently a scar that had been left when the vase shards had fallen on her face. As soon as they had reappeared, Katarina continued with her story, although Remus and Sirius could tell that she had been shaken by the memory.

�I had stayed in the cell for about six months, before Severus could rescue me with a Portkey. He blamed the escaping on Rookwood, who had been on guard. Incidentally, it was discovered through �investigation� that he had fallen asleep. Needless to say, he was punished _thoroughly._ Anyway, after that incident, I went into hiding up in the mountains, with simple shepherds and goatherds. I stayed there for the next two and a half years, only daring to contact Professor Dumbledore. Then, a few months ago, I came down to Hogwarts to visit my brother, and Professor Dumbledore asked me to stay on as an assistant professor. I know he only hired me for protection, and I will always be grateful to him for that.� There was a deep silence after Katarina finished her tale. Then, Remus broke the silence.

�Why was Voldemort so set on capturing you?� he asked.

�I had stumbled on some information through my research, and Voldemort found out. I had told only Professor Dumbledore, my head of office, and my research partner. Later, I found out that my partner, Grace Riattor, was a Death Eater plant and had given me away. Luckily, I only told her what I was researching, not what I had actually _found_.�

�What did you discover?� asked Remus eagerly, leaning forward.

�I discovered the components of the Elixir of Life,� came the reply.

**end chapter **

A/N: So� how was the chapter? Great? Terrible? Tell me in a review! Constructed criticism only, please! Thank you!

Note: Did anyone realize that Grace�s last name _RIATTOR_ was an anagram of _TRAITOR_? Just curious�

tenniStar514


	9. Chapter 9: A Day in Diagon Alley

Always By Your Side

Chapter 9: A Day in Diagon Alley

DISCLAIMER: I do not own J.K. Rowling's work.

A/N: This chapter is mostly just idle scenes, things I needed to put somewhere to "stuff" my story with. Sorry for the long delay! Please review! Thanks to all who did!

** start chapter **

**Katarina's PoV**

"The Elixer of Life? How is that possible?" asked Remus, sounding excited. He still looked shaken up from my memory, but he was slowly recovering.

"Yes, I was doing some extended research for my great-great-grandfather. You may have heard of him, he's a rather famous alchemist. Nicolas Flamel?" I watched with faint amusement as Remus' eyes widened in recognition and his jaw fell open. Sirius watched, stuffing his fist in his mouth to muffle his distinct snickering. We both knew that Nicolas Flamel was totally and unreservedly revered by Remus, hailed as one of the greatest alchemists and researchers of his time.

"If you would like, I could introduce you to him. I'm sure you two would get along marvelously, both of you being researchers in defense," I went on smoothly.

"I would like that very much. Thank you!" Remus exclaimed. His face split into a wide grin, and his eyes lit up. I was so pleased to get such a response from the usually very quiet and reserved Remus.

The four of us spent the rest of the day lounging around the lakeside, playing and laughing. We tested Harry's Empath senses, and discovered that they stretched to images that were on our minds as well. I discovered that, in this way, Harry could communicate with all animals through a process we dubbed Imaging. We watched as Harry screwed up his face in concentration to ask a tiny bird to land on his arm. Harry was delighted when the baby bird complied to his wishes and trilled lightly from his perch of Harry's shoulder. The million-watt smile on his adorable face shone like a beacon.

** scene change **

**Katarina's PoV**

I frowned in concentration as I studied the bubbling potion in front of me. It was _supposed _to be a cloudy blue that gave off a faint scent of lavender. Instead, I had managed to produce multi-colored steam that rose in a hazy mist from the whistling cauldron. I squinted and tried to look closer at the potions book, but the haze was just too thick. I glared at the botched potion, and sighed with resignation.

"Perhaps this would help," a voice said from behind me. I whipped around and a smile broke across my face as I saw Severus standing there with clear bottle of hellebore in his hand.

"That's what I forgot!" I exclaimed. I opened the cork, and was about to dump the contents of the bottle unceremoniously into the cauldron, when a pale hand stopped me.

"First, you have to stir the potion seven times, remember?"

"Right," I sighed. I grabbed the ladle I had been using as a stirrer and started vigorously splashing the potion around in the cauldron.

"Counterclockwise," Severus gently reminded me. He corrected my hand movement and guided me through the stirring motion as if I were a first year – a first year he was being _extremely_ patient with, I corrected myself, laughing inwardly.

After about another hour of the process – Severus anticipating and correcting my mistakes, and frustration growing inside myself – I finally finished brewing my potion. I looked proudly at the finished potion, which was not a particularly complex potion, but nonetheless, a big accomplishment for me, since I am not the greatest potion-maker.

I flopped down on the work bench inside the small space I had set aside in my quarters for a laboratory. I pushed my hair out of my face, fanning myself all the while. I looked around my desk, rummaging through stacks of parchments and graded essays, looking for something to tie my hair back with.

"Looking for this?" Severus held up a small brush and rubber band. I smiled at my brother and seated myself in front of him, sitting on a small stool.

Severus ran the brush slowly through my long hair, taking care not to yank my scalp from the many tangles embedded within my hair. I smiled reminiscently, as I was reminded of when we were little. Severus had always done my hair for me, with as much time and care as he was now.

I sighed softly as the brush ran smoothly through the strands of my hair. The soft strokes of Severus' hand were even and perfectly timed. I grinned wryly as the thought that he was treating me like a delicate potion ran through my head. Severus drew up my dark, tumbling locks into a high ponytail, running the brush over a final time.

The rest of the evening was spent in companionable silence in the living room of my quarters. I was curled up in a sofa in front of a leaping fire, while Severus read one of his dearly loved potions books. I fell asleep sometime later, and only awakened slightly when I felt my twin lift me up effortlessly and carry me to my bedroom. I sought the warmth of the couch I had left behind, and was immediately appeased by the covers curling up to my chin. I felt a ghost of a kiss brush my forehead, and then the soothing presence of my brother was gone.

** scene change **

**Katarina's PoV**

The next morning, I awoke from a pleasant slumber, the sound of the early morning birds reaching my ears. I yawned and took a luxurious amount of time getting ready to go downstairs. As I brushed my dark hair, a knock sounded at the door. I went to go answer the door, a rubber band still in my mouth and my hair gathered in my hands.

Sirius was leaning against the doorjamb. I waved him in and carried on getting ready rather haphazardly. Sirius just watched me dashing about my room with no little amusement.

I yanked some socks on, pulled a warm sweater over my head, and was about to grab my coat, when I remembered that I had let my hair down after answering the door, and went back to my bathroom to grab the rubber band and brush I had left. I discovered they were somewhere else in the room, and dashed around for a while, before Sirius spoke up.

"Why don't you just use magic?" he asked bemusedly. I looked up, a shadow crossing my face for the fleetest moment.

"Habit, I suppose," I answered softly. I hadn't done my hair by magic the six months I was imprisoned, since my wand was taken, and I had just become accustomed to it. I raised my wand and tapped my hair, feeling it become pinned neatly. After a slightly uncomfortable pause during which I knew Sirius had noticed he had hit a sore subject, I picked my jacket off from the ground.

I could tell Sirius was distressed by the look on his face, but he was eased somewhat when I faced him with a slightly forced smile on my face and said, "Let's go."

We left my quarters and went to go pick up Remus and Harry for an outing in Diagon Alley.

** scene change **

**Katarina's PoV**

"So, where shall we go first?" Remus asked. He pushed Harry in a stroller in front of him, leading our way down the cobbled street.

"Well, I have to pick up something from Madam Ilkin's Jewelry Store. Why don't I meet up with you at Flourish and Blott's in…half an hour?" I suggested. Remus and Sirius agreed, and we went our separate ways.

When I turned my back to the three of them, I breathed a tiny sigh of relief. It was Remus' birthday soon, and I had yet to buy him a gift, so I had named a store I knew they were highly reluctant to enter, and therefore easy to send somewhere else while I bought the present.

Now, I was faced with the dilemma of where to go to purchase Remus' gift. I wanted to give my friend a special present, for Remus had been so good to me since I had first come to Hogwarts. I also didn't want to buy Remus something he would thank me for enthusiastically, set somewhere, and never think of again. No, I wanted to get him something he would cherish forever. Something that would be really meaningful to him…

Suddenly, I was struck with inspiration, and I walked purposefully down the road. When I entered Madam Laicep's Custom Store, small bells tinkled and alerted the clerk that a customer who knew what they had in mind had come in. Wiping cleaning solution from his hand onto his apron, the clerk set aside the enchanting crystal ball he had been working on and shook my hand.

"What are you looking for, ma'am? Anything in particular that you see, or is there something you would like custom-made?" he asked me.

"I have a special order that I would like to place," I replied. I bent over to whisper my idea in the clerk's ear. The clerk's eyes widened as he listened to my rather special request.

"Are you able to fill my order, sir?" I asked.

"Of course, ma'am, but it'll be quite pricey. Around two hundred Galleons, I'd wager," the clerk responded. "Would you still like your request to be placed?"

"I would," I replied firmly. "When shall I bring the payment?"

"The money is not due until the customer has inspected and is fully satisfied with the order. I shall send along a date in an owl from when you may visit the store to pick up the item requested. The specific payment will be noted in the owl as well."

"How soon can my order be completed by?"

"As soon as possible, ma'am, faster if necessary. Do you have a specific date you would like the item to be finished by?"

"If you can carry out my order by next week Wednesday, that would be marvelous," I said. Remus' birthday would be that Friday – February twelfth – so I would have plenty of time to pick up my order.

"An owl will be sent by in a few days," the clerk responded.

"Thank you very much. Good day," I said, bowing to the clerk. Leaving the store, I looked down at my watch and discovered that I had only ten minutes left before Sirius and Remus would surely panic and raise an alarm. Chuckling at the thought, I hurried along the long, cobbled street of Diagon Alley.

** scene change **

**Katarina's PoV**

"What an absolutely gorgeous day," I said. I took a deep lungful of the fresh February air, sighing with pleasure. The sun was shining down on us from a cloudless azure sky, with a crisp breeze kicking up a few papers lying around along the street.

I pulled my jacket tighter around my body, feeling a bit chilled. Although my coat was thick, with fur lining on the inside, I still didn't feel any warmer. Sirius frowned down at me and shrugged off his own coat, placing it snugly around my shoulders. I flashed a grateful smile up at his face, feeling a bit more heated.

Daringly, I reached up on my tiptoes and pecked his cheek quickly. I didn't look at Sirius for the next five minutes, so I missed the surprised and pleased look that graced his face for a brief minute before he schooled his expression so it didn't look as though he were too pleased.

When I dared to sneak a peek at Sirius' face, I saw his grin a bit foolishly and my breathing became a tad quicker. My face heated up with embarrassment, and a rosy flush crept up my neck. Although I didn't know it, Remus grinned knowingly behind us, falling behind with Harry on purpose.

I was still feeling somewhat chilled, and Sirius noticed. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, keeping me warmer with his body heat.

Bending his head toward me, Sirius asked in a concerned tone, "Are you feeling warmer? We should go back if you're feeling sick." I looked up at Sirius and my heartbeat sped up as I noticed his close proximity.

"I'm alright, just a little cold," I stammered out a reply. _Listen to yourself! You sound like a silly schoolgirl who has a crush!_ I chastised myself inwardly. As I looked up, though, it seemed as if the world had simply stopped. All I heard was a dull roar rushing past my ears, because I was too busy gazing at the adorable way Sirius' hair flopped into the clear blue eyes that held true concern for me. Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I gently shrugged off Sirius' arm. I twisted around and saw Remus trailing behind with Harry, pretending to be window-shopping. I waved them over, feeling a little embarrassed that Remus had felt the need to give us private space.

"Let's go get some drinks, guys!" I said, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. Remus had noticed, I could tell, but he let it slide and led the way to the Three Broomsticks for a few warm drinks.

** scene change **

**Katarina's PoV**

When we got back to Hogwarts, I retired to my quarters, claiming fatigue. I knew Remus didn't believe it for a minute – sometimes that man was just too quick for his own good! – but he knew I needed some space; for what, he didn't know, but Remus was all too understanding. He threw up some excuse for Sirius to come into his office while I went to my private rooms.

I sat on the rug that I had brought from my flat. It had been a gift from my mother when I had turned eighteen, a decoration for the flat I had moved into. Fingering the skilled craftsmanship, I allowed my thoughts to wander back to the events earlier that day.

I sighed, as I admitted to myself that I was strongly attracted to Sirius. I couldn't help myself. His charisma, his charm, and his handsome features pulled me toward him. But, as I told myself firmly, I couldn't have any sort of relationship with anyone now. It would be far too dangerous. So, I concluded, I would have to make sure that our relationship didn't go any farther than friendship. I had toed the line this morning, but I swore to myself that I would never again…even if my heart broke.

** scene change **

**Sirius' PoV**

I paced around in Moony's study, back and forth in front of the warm fire.

"Stop pacing, you're driving me mad! Besides, you're wearing out my carpet," Remus said finally, after about twenty minutes had passed. In response, I dejectedly flopped onto the couch situated in front of the fire. I glared for some minutes at the fire, which in my opinion, was too happy, dancing merrily behind the iron grate. Finally, I broke the silence.

"I don't understand. First, she kisses me, and then she pushes me away! What am I doing wrong, Moony?" I cried in frustration.

"You're not doing anything wrong, Padfoot. I expect she's simply confused. Perhaps about her feelings, your feelings, maybe even things that have happened in the past. You may have simply triggered some memory that she doesn't want to remember. It doesn't necessarily mean she doesn't have feelings for you, Sirius," Remus responded in his ever-calm, soothing voice. "I suggest you just give her some space to figure something out."

"Yeah, you're right, Moony. Well, you're always right, but this time you're really right, right, Moony? Yeah, you're right," I babbled. I was so relieved on some rational explanation for the current predicament I was in. Remus looked as if he were having some difficulty holding his laughter in, but he managed it.

"Yes, give her a few days, then hit her with the old Sirius Black charm," he said, choking back chuckles.

"Yeah, you're right, Moony. Of course, you're right. Well, you're always right – "

"Sirius?"

"Yeah, Moony?"

"Shut up."

"Right."

** end chapter **

A/N: How was that? I was planning to put some more scenes in this chapter, but it was getting a little too long so I decided to just cut it. Please review! Thank you!

tenniStar514


	10. Chapter 10: Dark Plans

Always By Your Side

Chapter 10: Dark Plans

DISCLAIMER: I do not own J.K. Rowling's work.

A/N: Sorry for such a long delay! I've been working to replace the first eight of my other story's chapters, so I've been neglecting this story. This chapter will be based mostly on Severus and the Dark Side. Please review!

** start chapter General PoV**

A traitorous man, known by most as Wormtail or Peter Pettigrew, walked unsteadily down a damp corridor, struggling to balance the black bundle he held in his arms. He entered through a large, ornate door and deposited his responsibility into a chair. After he was relieved of his burden, Wormtail couldn't help but release a thankful sigh; the dead weight he carried was much heavier than it seemed.

"Is it such a chore to carry your master, Wormtail?" came a voice from the wrapped bundle. The voice, high and cold, was tinged with dangerous amusement, and made Wormtail shiver with fear of his Master.

"N-no M-master, n-not at a-all," Wormtail stuttered in reply, bowing low.

"Very well. Wormtail, summon Nagini. I will need another feeding." The command had Wormtail hurrying out of the room, nearly tripping over himself in his haste to obey. The chilling chuckles that followed him didn't calm Wormtail in the least.

Soon enough, Wormtail came rushing back into the dark room, with a Stunned man in tow. "M-master, I found th-this Muggle in the hallway. W-what should I d-do?"

"Revive him, Wormtail, that I might speak with him." At this, Wormtail whispered, _Enervate_, and the old man's eyes slowly opened.

"Who are you, old man?" Wormtail's Master demanded.

"I am the gardener of the Riddle House," answered the old man with dignity, lifting his chin up defiantly. "Who are _you_?"

"Wormtail, unwrap my blanket so this Muggle might see exactly what I am." Wormtail whimpered, but obeyed the command. As the old man stared in horrified terror, the red eyes of Lord Voldemort looked fiercely back, before a flash of green light claimed the gardener.

** scene change General PoV**

"Master, how is it you are alive?" whispered a kneeling figure.

Voldemort, carried by Wormtail, answered in his ice-cold voice, "Though my soul left my body when the Killing Curse rebounded, the steps I took in striving to become immortal saved my soul. I have utilized a Dark Spell to regain a form of my own, and though it is pitiful, I relish having a body. Soon, though, I will acquire a form truly my own, through my rebirth. Lestrange, you will be honored far beyond my disloyal Death Eaters, for you have remained faithful to your Master. I will act upon this loyalty and free you from this prison. The dementors will decide soon which side they will belong to."

Sure enough, a hooded dementor glided along the dank aisle between the cells of Azkaban, leading hundreds behind him, and approached Lord Voldemort.

"My lord, we will serve you," hissed a voice from under the hood. The dementor kneeled in the aisle and bowed his head. Hundreds of other dementors bowed with him.

"At last, my faithful supporters, we will triumph over Dumbledore and his filthy Mudbloods. Lord Voldemort will return, stronger than ever before."

** scene change Katarina's PoV**

When I looked at the front page of the _Daily Prophet _the next morning, a feeling of doom wiggled its way into the pit of my stomach. I didn't feel much like eating, not after reading the bold headline of the newspaper: "**Azkaban Security Compromised!"** and the subtitle under that: "**Ten Most Feared Supporters of You-Know-Who Free**!"

As I glanced down the teachers' table, I saw my colleagues murmuring amongst themselves, varying expressions of fear and concern darkening their faces. As I looked to the student body, however, it was an entirely different story. I saw the same thing I saw every morning: most students were eating breakfast while chatting merrily, some kids arguing about Quidditch teams, with others scribbling away on their assignments furiously. Not a single student seemed to be aware of the danger that was looming outside of the safe walls of Hogwarts.

Sirius put a comforting hand on my back, seeming to understand my depressed mood. I reveled in the comfort he offered me. Although I had vowed not to get romantically involved with anyone, I convinced myself that I could still keep Sirius' friendship. And right now I was thankful of my decision; I needed all the love and comfort my friends gave me.

** scene change General PoV**

"Yes, Headmaster. I am sure of it. The Dark Lord has given me instructions to create a potion that I know to be the potion meant for his revival. I am to bring it tonight." From a dark corner of the Headmaster's office, agitated pacing could be heard.

"Severus, I simply ask you to take care. I do not blame you for what Voldemort has instructed you to do. Create the potion. We will face Voldemort when the time comes."

"Thank you, Albus. I will go make the potion." After the heartfelt gratitude was expressed, footsteps were heard receding from the office.

In the dark corner, two eyes gleamed in the darkness as the rat known as Peter Pettigrew rushed to tell his Master what he had discovered. For Wormtail knew that Snape was told not to report anything about the potion to Dumbledore. The Dark Lord had suspected for a long time that his favored Potions Master, his spy in Hogwarts, had in fact turned spy on the Dark Lord. He had sent Wormtail to follow Snape without being noticed, to see if it could be confirmed either way. Now Wormtail had his answer.

** scene change General PoV**

"My lord, I beg your permission to present your new faithful," Bellatrix Lestrange bowed to the Dark Lord, her nose nearly touching the cold floor of the Riddle House. Her heart beat faster as there came no reply to her introduction. As she dared to look upward into her lord's snake-like face, she saw with a relief that the Dark Lord was staring thoughtfully at the robed figure behind her.

"You have my permission," acknowledged the Dark Lord, still looking contemplative.

Bellatrix beckoned forward the figure and said, "My lord, I am honored to bring into your ranks a loyal servant, Becki Baslein, my niece. She is from a pure-blooded line and has very powerful capabilities." Bellatrix bowed low once more and backed away, melding into the circle of black-robed Death Eaters gathered. Becki was left in the center of the circle, kneeling in front of the Dark Lord's chair.

"Rise, Baslein, and unmask," ordered Voldemort. Becki stood up in one fluid motion and pulled off the mask and hood, revealing a startlingly beautiful face. She possessed clear blue eyes that held no fear and sharp features that showed wariness and intelligence. Her entrancing face was framed by dark hair that fell to her back. Although she had heavy robes on, it was clear that she had a short stature and a lithe figure, much like a gymnast.

"Come forward to receive your Mark," came the chilling order. Baslein walked calmly forward and rolled up her sleeve as she went. Two skeletal fingers touched the pale skin of her left forearm. Searing pain nearly blinded Baslein, and a hissing was heard as the Dark Mark was burned into the pale flesh. Becki bit her lip to prevent her from screaming, ignoring the blood that resulted.

"Very good, Baslein," said Voldemort approvingly. He looked down at his new pet Death Eater with affection. She would be a strong witch in his ranks, and would provide him with power that none other could give. He could sense the power radiating from her, as well as the darkness that shrouded her black soul. "Now, Baslein, as a warning, I will allow Lucius to give you a small demonstration of what happens to traitors." He signaled Lucius Malfoy to step forward.

Malfoy left his place in the circle and came into the middle, pointing his wand at Becki. "_Crucio!_"

Becki's knees gave out and she sank gracefully to the floor, with no screams issuing from her mouth. From where she knelt she contorted her face into intense concentration as she ignored the excruciating pain. Suddenly, she lifted her head and met Malfoy's wary eyes. On shaking legs she rose and laughed in his face. The hard, bitter laugh chilled the other Death Eaters to the bone, and delighted Voldemort.

"Baslein, you have passed your test. Now you truly belong to the ranks of the Death Eaters. Observe, a traitor in our midst is about to be punished. At this moment he is arriving, unknowingly placing himself in my trap."

"Who, my lord?" Becki was the only one brave enough to venture the question. However, Voldemort didn't mind too much; Baslein had gotten the tone perfect – intelligent, bold, but simultaneously submissive.

"Severus Snape."

** end chapter **

A/N: How was that? Sorry for such a long delay! Please review! Thank you!

tenniStar514


End file.
